


Can We Get A Puppy? (or more like three)

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Animal Shelter, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hufflepup, Humans, J.K. Howling, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Derek Hale, Punny dog names, Puppies, Stiles wants a puppy, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, argument, derek is a cop, drunk decisions, fiances, ravenpaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Stiles is a sneaky bastard, he gets Derek drunk and makes him agree to getting a puppy.<br/>When confronted with it sober Derek suddenly doesn't think it's a very good idea.<br/>He's weak though, so he gives in.<br/>It turns out it's a little bit more than one puppy.<br/>(And actually Derek doesn't totally hate it after all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Get A Puppy? (or more like three)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So puppies are cute and Sterek is cute, so them in a fic together is just awesomesauce! :P
> 
> I hope you read it, and as I've said before, I promise the fic is better than the summary...  
> (Summaries suck)
> 
> A quick thank you to my cousin Wrxter, for helping me out with the dog names;)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

When Derek got home from work, Stiles was waiting for him, his entire face lit up with excitement. Dereks thoughts immediately went to all of the things that could have made Stiles so happy. It wasn’t their anniversary was it? Derek hoped not, because then he would be the worst fiancé ever. It wasn’t Stiles’ birthday either, right?

Derek took a breath and thought rationally for a second. It wasn’t any of those important things, of course he knew that, Derek was the type of person that remembered that stuff.

But what was it then? Either they had something special they’d planned to do together and Derek had simply forgotten, or Stiles would try talking him into something.

Because he knew Stiles well enough it would probably be the latter.

Derek put his bag down on the kitchen counter and turned to face Stiles, still in his work clothes. Today Dereks shift at the police station ended early, so it was now about 3 o’clock in the afternoon. The reason he had an early day like this was because he worked a lot of night shifts. Derek liked his job and the night shifts didn’t really bother him, he was just happy that he had those few early days a week, so he could come home and spend the rest of it with Stiles.

He leaned in to kiss Stiles on the lips and when he leaned back Stiles had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I feel like you’re up to something, what is it?” Derek squinted his eyes and looked at Stiles, trying to figure out where his mind was at.

Stiles’ smile just widened even more. “We’re both up to something, remember, we’re adopting a puppy today!” He sounded really excited and it seemed like Stiles was ready to go and just do it. Go get a fucking puppy.

How were they supposed to take care of a dog, when they couldn’t even take care of their plants? (Which they by the way didn’t have anymore, because they well died… )

When did they decide this? Derek really couldn’t remember. “Did we agree on this?” He asked and looked pointedly at Stiles, who just smiled innocently back at him. “Yes, for once we actually did, it was on Saturday” Only then did Stiles advert his stare.

Huh, Derek thought, something was definitely a bit shady about it, and then he remembered.

“That doesn’t count Stiles, I was drunk, like really drunk, of course I thought getting a puppy was a great idea!” Derek exclaimed and stuck his arms out to the sides.

Stiles just smirked at him, “well you promised and I’ve already made a deal with the animal shelter that we’re coming to pick up Hufflepup  today, we can’t just change our decision now.” It looked like Stiles was truly enjoying this. He knew that he was going to win this one.

Derek groaned and dragged his hand down his face, “you already know which we’re picking up _and_ you named it fucking _Hufflepup_ , seriously Stiles”. Stiles just continued on looking amused by the situation.

Then it hit Derek.  “You got me drunk on purpose, didn’t you? You sneaky little idiot” Derek asked even though he was pretty sure he was right. “That we will never know for sure, will we? I mean I might have offered you some liquor, but it was your choice to drink it in the end wasn’t it?” He winked at Derek and turned to walk to the living room. “Go change, we’re leaving in 20 minutes”, and just like that the argument was over. (Even if it hadn’t really been an argument, since Derek knew he’d lost as soon as he started complaining).

Derek just couldn’t be on top of Stiles sneaky-ness all the time, so it happened that Stiles pulled something like this, and Derek just caught on way too soon.

Sometimes it was a one of the qualities he loved a little less about Stiles, but then again, not really. He loved Stiles for all of his worth, even the sometimes a bit crazier sides of him.

If Derek were to be honest, getting a puppy wasn’t the worst possible thing Stiles could have roped him into. Derek liked puppies, they were cute. Then they could worry about logistics and money and stuff later.

The animal shelter was about 20 minutes away from their apartment, and when they got there Stiles was practically jumping up and down in the seat in excitement, like a little kid. As soon as the camaro was parked, Stiles was out the car and heading towards the entrance.

“Stiles” Derek grumbled and hurried to catch up with him. “Sorry babe” Stiles kissed him on the cheek when Derek stood beside him.

When inside, they walked to the counter and said their names. They were told to wait for an employee that would take them to the puppy. Derek had to admit that he was a bit excited as well. But c’mon it was a puppy. How could you not love them?

They were taken through the shelter, walking in a hallway with glass on both sides. On the other side of the glass were dozens of small rooms filled with all kinds of different dogs.

Stiles was smiling broadly and taking it all in.

At the end of the hall they lead into a room. Inside was a woman petting three dogs and as soon as she saw them come in, she stood up and smiled at them. “Hi guys! We’re so glad you want to adopt these cuties, want to say hi while we get the paperwork ready? This is Hufflepup, Ravenpaw and J.K. Howling by the way” She pointed to each dog as she said the name.

Stiles just nodded eagerly and plopped down onto the floor, legs out in front of him. The puppies sniffed at him experimentally, seeing if he was safe to approach. Apparently they decided he was, because soon they were all trying to climb up on his legs.

Stiles laughed and talked to them in the kind of soothing voice people normally use on babies, or dogs. The two employers had already left, so Derek sat down on the floor next to him.

“Stiles” He said in a stern voice and Stiles looked at him. “What?” He tried to sound innocent.

“There’s three Stiles, not one, you said there was one” Derek looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for a good explanation.

“Whoops, must have said the wrong thing earlier, sorry babe” He kissed Derek on the lips, which was totally not fair since he knew Derek had a hard time being mad at him, when his lips were on Dereks.

“God” Derek shook his head and sighed, giving in. “Fine. We can get the fucking puppies with the stupid names, but, there’s a but. When they have to pee at bum fuck o’clock in the morning, you walk them”. He pointed at Stiles, but couldn’t help the small smile that made it’s way onto his lips. They were getting puppies for god’s sake. How could you not be just the slightest bit excited about that?

“Deal” Stiles stuck out his hand and Derek took it, shaking it once to seal their agreement.

When Ravenpaw tried to climb onto Derek, he couldn’t stop his heart from swelling just a little bit.

It turned out, that the three puppies fit into their apartment and lives perfectly. They could actually take care of living creatures without something horrible happening to them.

But of course Stiles didn’t uphold his end of the deal all the time. And since Derek was a great fiancé, he let it go and chose not to bug him about it too much. (Though in the winter when Stiles didn’t want to get up, and Derek didn’t have to go to work early, he just pushed Stiles out of the bed and reminded him of the deal they’d made months ago).

It was totally fair of him to do that.


End file.
